In a liquid crystal display apparatus employing a thin film transistor (TFT) driving method, two typical operating modes, such as a vertical alignment (VA) mode and an in-plane switching (IPS) mode, have been proposed. Furthermore, a fringe field switching (FFS) mode, being the IPS mode improved in transmittance, has been proposed. Such types of the liquid crystal display apparatuses are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-81385 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,623,191.